Electric and hybrid electric vehicles utilize a high voltage electrical system to drive one or more electric motors and, thus, propel the vehicle. Such systems typically include one or more electrical contactors disposed between a power supply, e.g., a battery, and a load, e.g., the electric motor. Each contactor has a pair of contacts which may “close” to electrically connect the power supply to the load and “open” to electrically disconnect the power supply from the load. Typically, a coil, i.e., an electromagnet, is utilized to close the contactor, as is appreciated by those skilled in the art. When contactors are opened or closed under excessive current, arcing may occur between the contacts, which could cause damage and/or performance issues.